


Snow warfare

by chelseagirl98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl98/pseuds/chelseagirl98
Summary: When stranded at a world meeting in Denmark, the countries decide to have a snowball fight. It starts off as innocent fun but turns into a serious war with betrayal, tears and pasta
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Liechtenstein/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 47





	Snow warfare

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the hetalia Xmas event day 4, the prompt was snowball fight.

The countries sat by not bothering to listen as Denmark continued to babble about nonsense. They were stuck in a world meeting being hosted by Denmark, which was being held only 3 days before Christmas. Most of the countries were daydreaming about the holiday, longing to be anywhere but the meeting room. Even Germany had given up trying to get everyone to pay attention so he just let Denmark take over. The Dane was in the middle of talking about how cute Iceland was as a baby when one of his staff members walked in and whispered something to him. Denmark's grin got wider as he thanked his assistant then turned back to the other countries. "There's been a snow storm so your all stranded here for a while until the roads and airports can be cleared!" 

The reactions varied but a lot of the countries groaned and cursed. No one wanted to be stuck in a foreign country over Christmas. Everyone just wanted to relax at home. Denmark seemed oblivious to the sudden tension and started talking about how much fun they could all have together. Some of the countries like Netherlands, Japan, England and Romano got up to leave. Denmark looked heartbroken as he called for them to stay, so they could all hang out. The rest of the Nordics exchanged glances, which prompted Finland to call out. "Yeah stay, we're all about to play a really fun game!" This did the trick as the leaving countries were grabbed by their friends and families who wanted to play with them. 

Everyone then turned to look at Finland who was frantically trying to think of a game. Sweden calmly tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at Denmark's new hedgemaze outside. Finland nodded, yes this could work. America got impatient and demanded to know what the super fun game was. Finland smiled before pointing outside. "We're going to have a snowball fight in the hedgemaze, if Denmark's ok with it?" Denmark practically jumped on the small Finnish man, which earned him a warning look from Sweden. "Of course it's ok! We can all be in teams, and once your hit your out! Winner is last team standing." 

Everyone then scrambled to form their teams. America was frantically searching through the crowds for England, he managed to find Canada on the way and was dragging him along. He spotted Australia first who waved him over. America saw the smaller British man standing next to him, he tapped England on the shoulder. "Hey iggy, your on my team!"   
"Actually I think your on my team" England corrected gesturing to the others around them. Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Portugal, Hong Kong and India were standing around England. Suddenly Sealand jumped on England's back. "Hey jerk England! I'm joining your team too."  
England shook his head. " Go join Sweden and Finland's team!"  
"But your team has a better chance of winning!"  
Australia then intervened. "Come on let him join! The more the better!" England sighed before nodding his head.

Germany was being tugged around by Prussia before being pushed into Austria.   
"See West this is the awesome team so far!" There was only Austria and Hungary in front of him. "Stay here I need to find more members!" Prussia ran off again leaving Germany with the small team. He wondered where Italy and Japan were, he thought they would join his team but neither of his friends were in sight.

Italy was crying about how he wanted to join Germany's team while Romano yelled at him for liking a potato eater. Belgium was patting Italy's shoulder sympathetically and Spain was trying to cheer him up with a tomato. Netherlands and Luxembourg exchanged looks, neither particularly wanted to be there.

Russia was smiling sweetly at everyone walking past while Belarus was behind him openly glaring at them. Ukraine, Estonia and Latvia were looking around for Lithuania. The country in question had been dragged off by Poland to join his team which already consisted of Czech republic, Slovakia, Bulgaria and Romania. 

Japan was currently being pulled by both Greece and Turkey while Cyprus watched. "Please stop pulling me, why don't we all just work together?" They both stopped and reluctantly shook hands agreeing to work together for now. Meanwhile China was complaining to his team which consisted of him, Taiwan, South Korea and Macau. "Where is Hong Kong and Japan? There both supposed to be in our team!" No one dared to mention seeing Hong Kong with England. 

Prussia spotted Liechtenstein and Switzerland standing against the wall watching everyone.  
"Hey Switzy! Liech! How about you two join my winning team?"   
Liechtenstein's eyes lit up. "Can we big brother? This game looks like fun!"  
Switzerland sighed before giving her permission to play. Liechtenstein happily walks over to Prussia who gives her a high five. "So what about you Switzy?"  
Switzerland waves his gun in Prussia's face before answering.  
"I'm not playing, so your responsible for her, if anything happens to her I'm holding you accountable!" Prussia pales as he's pulled away by Liechtenstein back to his team.

France is frantically running around trying to find anybody to give his team more numbers. But everyone's already been claimed leaving him with just Monaco and Seychelles. Denmark then claps to get everyone's attention announcing that they need a referee who can watch from the balcony. They'll have to announce who's out and keep the game fair. No one steps forward. Liechtenstein raises her hand. "Big brother isn't playing, maybe he could do it?" Switzerland doesn't get a chance to answer before he's being lead to the balcony by Denmark. Finland calls for everyone to go outside and start finding area's of the maze. Everyone gets a 3 minute head start before the game begins. 

Switzerland gets settled with a whistle, megaphone and binoculars. He blows the whistle to signal the start of the game. Almost immediately Turkey and Greece start fighting while Japan and Cyprus desperately tell them to be quiet. All four of them are then pelted with snowballs from Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia and Latvia. Switzerland yells that Turkey, Cyprus, Japan and Greece are out. Poland's team are watching all of this happen from a bush.  
"They're like definitely going to be a problem for us, we need to take them out some how."  
The others all look unsure, taking out Russia's team won't be easy. Meanwhile Russia wants to find Lithuania and crush his team since Lithuania didn't join him.

France, Monaco and Seychelles are quietly following England's team from a safe distance waiting for the right time to strike. Germany, Prussia, Liechtenstein, Hungary and Austria throw at Netherlands who's not even trying to duck down. Italy starts crying while Romano yells at the potato eaters for killing Netherlands who's totally fine, just out. The Germans aim for the brothers but then Germany yells for a retreat noticing Spain, Belgium and Luxembourg sneaking up on them armed with snow. Prussia grabs Liechtenstein carrying her to speed her up.  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Austria calls as he slowly tries to get away.  
"Austria! I'm coming!" Hungary frantically shouts back, she turns around but it grabbed by Germany.  
"It's already too late for him! We have to leave him." Germany drags Hungary with them as she cries out for Austria who's being showered with snow by the tomato gang.

Switzerland laughs as he calls Austria out. He turns to find the other losing countries are also on the balcony watching with him. China is still complaining about Japan and Hong Kong's treachery.  
"Japan's already out so now we go after Hong Kong's team, that'll teach him for leaving aru!"  
"Don't worry anki we're definitely winning! After all snowball fights were invented in south korea!" Nobody looks impressed with south Korea's statement. 

Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and Iceland are hiding in a tree.   
"Why are we hiding here and not playing?" Iceland complains.  
"we have to wait for the right moment, and less players" Finland happily replies as he watched the game. Denmark is clinging to Norway refusing to let him go no matter how many times the Norwegian asks. 

Czech and Slovakia stand in the middle of an open area as their other teammates hide.  
"You realise their using us for bait right? Why did you agree to this?" Czech shoots Slovakia an annoyed look.  
"It doesn't matter if we get taken out, as long as the team wins." Slovakia smiles back at Czech. She's about to reply but they both get hit. Suddenly Ukraine cries out as she's hit while Russia looks surprised at the snow now covering his arm. Belarus screams and chases Lithuania and Poland but they get away. Belarus returns to Estonia and Latvia who are both shaking and demands they find her somewhere to hide. They all walk off. Poland and Lithuania are laughing  
"I can't believe we actually took out Ukraine and Russia!"   
"Wait where's Romania and Bulgaria?"

Romania and Bulgaria had left while Czech and Slovakia were acting as a distraction.  
"I know that we're supposed to be a team Bul but their so obsessed with going after Russia when the real enemy is obviously Hungary."  
Bulgaria nods as he happily follows Romania. Belarus, Estonia and Latvia don't have to walk far until Estonia points out a tree house. They immediately climb up giving themselves a big advantage. They spot team England immediately and manage to snipe India and New Zealand before they run away. 

England curses as he loses two team members. As the rest of the team runs for cover they crash into France, Seychelles and Monaco. Who are hopelessly outnumbered and have most of snow in the area dumped on them before they have a chance to recover. Meanwhile Bulgaria and Romania hunt Hungary down and take her out but are then immediately taken out by Prussia and Germany. The tomato gang closes in on China and takes out Macau and Taiwan. Leaving China with his worst nightmare, just him and South Korea. The tomato gang celebrate as they run off together. When suddenly Luxembourg and Spain both cry out. Belgium and the italies duck for cover from Belarus as they silently say goodbye to Spain and Luxembourg.

"Shh stop talking Korea! I can see England and Hong Kong we have to get them."  
"REALLY WHERE ANKI!?"   
China manages to hit Hong Kong before team England wipes team China out. All the noise also gets Belarus's attention who manages to hit Wy and Canada who she thought was America. The rest of the team take cover, Portugal them points out that Germany, Prussia and Liechtenstein are close. England bites his lip, he'd love to take them out but Belarus is the biggest problem here. England calls out to them instead asking for a temporary truce. He shakes hands with Germany as both teams talk strategy. 

Belarus, Estonia and Latvia can't see anyone, it's like everyone's hiding from them. Until Prussia and America break the door down and they all get taken out by a joint effort. They all climb down and seem hesitant, both teams don't fully trust the other and don't want to be the first to turn their backs. Both teams back away slowly before running off in opposite directions. Once they get far away, England calls his team to a stop bragging about how unstoppable they are. England then gets a face full of snow from sealand.  
"Haha jerk England! Did you really think I ever wanted to join your team?! I've been working for the Nordics the whole time!" Sealand yells before he starts running.  
The Nordics are cheering from their tree.   
"Iggy! Noooooooo!" America immediately runs after sealand pelting him with snow. This causes Finland and Sweden to jump out the tree. Sweden tackles America while Finland throes all the snow he can get his hands on at America. They both get taken out by Portugal and Australia. 

Denmark lets go of Norway for a second who immediately runs out of the tree and surrenders so he doesn't have to play anymore.  
"Noooo Nor!"  
"Wait that was an option!? Why are we still playing!"  
"No ice! Your all I have left!"  
Iceland sighs as he's crushed by Denmark's hug.

Poland and Lithuania spot Liechtenstein crouching down to make more snowballs. They silently creep up on her and aim but before their snow can hit their target Prussia jumps in the way protecting her. While Germany takes Lithuania and Poland out. Liechtenstein gasps as she realises what Prussia did for her. She leans down to give him a kiss as a thank you. Everyone suddenly hears a lot of cursing as Switzerland yells at Prussia to get out the maze. Before he leaves Prussia whispers something to Germany.

Denmark takes Australia and Portugal out before turning to an unimpressed iceland to ask if he's proud of him. Denmark then throws at Belgium but Romano pushes her out the way, causing him to get clipped with snow. Italy takes Denmark out who stands in front of Iceland. Iceland then realises he's outnumbered and runs. Italy cries for Romano while Belgium strokes Romano's hair and thanks him. Italy and Belgium walk off together looking for the others. Iceland runs straight into Germany who takes him out. 

Italy and Belgium then creep into the centre circle of the maze as everyone on the balcony excitedly talk about who they want to win. Germany manages to hit Belgium, leaving just him and Italy. The tomato gang and the Germans cheer, both teams expecting victory. Italy is openly crying.  
"I can't do it Germany! I can't kill you!"  
Germany smiles   
"It's ok Italy, it's just us and I don't mind letting you win."  
Switzerland raises his eyebrows but says nothing.  
Germany opens up his arms to Italy, the Italian scampers towards him hugging him as he gently hits Germany with a snowball. Italy continues cry over Germany who's playing dead. Switzerland announces that Germany's out. The tomato gang cheer until Italy feels something cold hit him in the back of the head. He turns around to find Liechtenstein with an apologetic look. Switzerland announces that Italy's out and that Liechtenstein and the Germans are the winners. 

Prussia scoops Liechtenstein up as he wildly celebrates the victory, Austria and Hungary share a kiss. Italy still looks confused as Germany gets up.  
"You really shouldn't let your focus slide until the victor has been announced."   
"Can we get pasta now?"  
Germany chuckles happy that Italy isn't mad at him and agrees that pasta sounds good right now. They both walk back inside ignoring Switzerland's gunshots as he chases Prussia yelling about kissing his sister.


End file.
